Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 8
Poczęcie wyroczni '-' 'ósmy odcinek anime Psycho-Pass 2 i trzydziesty całej serii. Opis Yohei podczas rozmowy z Saigą, zdradza, że do ciała Kamui'ego zostały wszczepione części wszystkich zmarłych dzieci w katastrofie lotniczej i przez to, że Kirito składa się z ciał i osobowości 184 ludzi, jego Psycho-Pass jest niemożliwy do zmierzenia. Tłumaczy też, że do wypadku doszło podczas „sezonu piekła" i opowiada o tym jak ponownie spotkał Kamui'ego, który pomógł mu wyleczyć przyciemniającą się barwę. Biuro dochodzi do wniosku, że jest on też mordercą odpowiedzialnym za zabójstwa wpływowych ludzi i podmienianiem ich na nielegalnych imigrantów. Podczas swojego prywatnego śledztwa, Mika odkrywa, że właścicielką Fundacji Togane, która zleciła operację Kirito jest matka Sakuyii - Misako Togane, a celem Kamui'a jest właśnie zemsta na fundacji. Postanawia przekazać te wszystkie dane Joshu Kasei i jednocześnie poprosić ją, aby odsunęła Akane od śledztwa. Wpada jednak w pułapkę, gdyż jednym z mózgów Kasei, okazuje się być właśnie Misako Togane. Przestraszona Mika próbuje uciec z biura, lecz zatrzymuje ją Sakuya, który wpada na pomysł, aby wykorzystać Shimotsuki do zdobycia informacji o Akane. Misako zgadza się i przekazując zaniepokojonej Mice prawdę o systemie. Cytaty ''„Ten chłopiec ''Kamui ''przeżył. Jest osobą, której Współczynnika Zbrodni nie da się zmierzyć. W oczach skanerów jest on niczym sterta trupów." ''~ Yohei Masuzaki'' ~ „Nie przyszedłem tutaj dlatego, że mam za dużo czasu wolnego. Po prostu ostatnio mnie zaciekawiłeś. Saiga Joji - wykładowca, który zachmurzał barwę swoich uczniów. Wpływanie na Psycho-Pass innych nie jest takie proste. To coś więcej niż zwykła sztuka." ''~ Togane do Saigi.'' ~ „Jesteś urodzonym detektywem, ale brakuje ci uroku." ''~ Togane do Akane.'' ~ „Kamui Kirito i Togane Sakuya są tak samo niebezpieczni. Togane Sakuya czerpie przyjemność z podwyższania Współczynnika Zbrodni innych. Wystarczającym dowodem jest piątka inspektorów, z którymi pracował, i którzy stali się utajnionymi kryminalistami. Przewiduję, że wpływ Sakuyii Togane może podnieść Psycho-Pass inspektor Tsunemori w najbliższym czasie. Jednak Tsunemori nie jest tym zaniepokojona i zdaje się ignorować rady innych. To krytyczna sytuacja. Już wielu inspektorów i egzekutorów straciło życie wskutek złych decyzji inspektor Tsunemori. W obecnej sytuacji, nie wspominając o aresztowaniu Kamui'a i ujarzmieniu Togane, samo biuro może być zagrożone. Dlatego też sugeruję odsunięcie inspektor Tsunemori od sprawy, bądź zawieszenie jej praw inspektora." ''~ Raport Miki.'' ~ „I co ja mam teraz zrobić, skoro zagalopowałaś się w śledztwie i wetknęłaś nos nie tam, gdzie trzeba?" ''~ Kasei do Miki.'' ~ „Utrzymanie ciebie i Sybil w czystości i pięknie to moje zadanie." '''~ ''Sakuya do swojej matki.'' Ciekawostki * Według danych z raportu Shimotsuki, odcinek ten ma miejsce 27 listopada 2114 roku. * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka to ''„''Conception of the Oracle ". Joshu Kasei tłumaczy, że ''„''AA" oznacza ''„''Apriori Acquit" i odnosi się do osób kryminalnie bezobjawowych. Galeria 2EP8 Mika szuka informacji.png|Mika szuka informacji o Fundacji Togane 2EP8 Yohei na przesłuchaniu.png|Yohei na przesłuchaniu 2EP8 Saiga i Yohei.png 2EP8 Sakuya i Akane.png 2EP8 Mały Kamui.png|Młody Kamui po operacji 2EP8 Saiga.png 2EP8 Saiga2.png 2EP8 Yohei w przeszłości.png|Yohei wspomina czasy, gdy Kamui mu pomógł 2EP8 Kirito.png 2EP8 Yohei i Kamui.png 2EP8 Kasei.png 2EP8 Mika.png 2EP8 Biuro.png|Biuro zbiera informacje o Kamui'm 2EP8 Yayoi.png 2EP8 Sakuya.png 2EP8 Ginoza.png 2EP8 Dywizja Pierwsza.png 2EP8 Sho i Yayoi.png 2EP8 Joji.png|Saiga spotyka Togane na korytarzu 2EP8 Sakuya i Joji.png 2EP8 Saiga i Togane.png 2EP8 Joji uśmiechnięty.png 2EP8 Togane u Saigi.png 2EP8 Joji2.png 2EP8 Mika pracuje.png|Mika pracuje nad raportem 2EP8 W aucie.png|Sakuya jedzie z Akane do jej mieszkania 2EP8 Akane i Sakuya przy stoliku.png 2EP8 Przy stoliku.png 2EP8 Akane dostaje wiadomość.png 2EP8 Mika przy stoliku.png 2EP8 Misako Togane.png|Misako Togane - szefowa Fundacji Togane 2EP8 Sakuya i Kamui.png 2EP8 Shimotsuki.png 2EP8 Joji w windzie.png|Saiga spotyka Tsunemori w windzie 2EP8 Joji i Akane.png 2EP8 Mika u Kasei.png|Kasei rozmawia z Miką o raporcie 2EP8 Kasei2.png 2EP8 Kasei3.png 2EP8 Mika wystraszona.png 2EP8 Sakuya z dominatorem.png 2EP8 Joshu.png 2EP8 Kasei, Sakuya, Mika.png 2EP8 Kasei wyjawia sekret Sybil.png|Kasei postanawia zdradzić Mice sekret Sybil Kategoria:Odcinki